Dark and Loving Roses
by Artz001
Summary: Amy is hurt by Sonic and Shadow helps her. But Shadow has a secret. ShadowXAmy. R&R Please!


Dark and Loving Roses

Chapter one: Wounded Forever

Amy was sitting on the sidewalk in the park in a cloud of dust and with a large pain on her stomach. What had happened only seconds before was still replaying in her head over and over again.

It was just like any normal day. Amy had found Sonic in the park and so began her normal chase. Only a few minutes into the chase however, Sonic skidded to a halt and turned around. Amy stopped dead and stared into his cold and angered eyes.

"Amy," his voice was just as sharp as the look in his eyes. All Amy could do was stare at him while he spoke. "When are you going to get it through your bloated and obsessed head that I don't even like you the way you like me?"

His glare grew colder and harsher. "I am so sick of you following me around! And I'm sick of all of the stupid tactics you use to try to get me to go on a date with you!" Amy started shivering, as Sonic's voice grew louder and louder, harsher and harsher. "Now, I'm only going to tell you this one more time," Sonic said. Amy's eyes were wide. "Don't you ever, EVER think that I will ever love you, because if you must know I'm in love with someone else. So leave me the hell ALONE!"

Sonic turned around abruptly. Amy was wide-eyed and close to crying.

"Sonic I-."

"I said leave me be!" It was a violet reaction. Sonic quickly did a spinning kick. It landed right in Amy's stomach, and was so harsh it knocked the wind completely out of her and she crashed on the ground.

And there she sat. When Amy started breathing normally again, the pain grew worse from her abuse. It was then she realized what had happened. The one that she had loved, the one that she had saved time and time again, had hurt her. And not just emotionally but also physically.

The tears that were burning her eyes no longer could be contained. They fell gently down her face and landed in the ground. She found that she couldn't sob; the pain would only get worse. Using the bench behind her Amy pulled herself up and started limping in the opposite direction.

"What do I do now?" the pink hedgehog thought aloud.

The sound of giggling suddenly filled the air. Amy looked over to see Tails and Cream playing on the playground. Tails was pushing Cream on the swings when they spotted her.

"Amy!" Tails stopped his pushing and waved, beckoning her to come over. Amy sighed and tried to slap a happy expression on her face. She straightened herself up as best as she could and walked over, limping ever so slightly. The pain intensified when she walked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked sitting on a swing beside Cream. It felt better to sit now.

Even through her expression, Tails caught on right away. "What happened Amy?"

"What are you talking about?" she didn't know how Tails could see through her.

"Amy, there are tears in your eyes, and there are trails down your cheeks," Cream said.

Amy froze. She had forgotten to wipe her tears away.

"I've got to go."

Amy jumped off the swing and started running. The pain in her stomach started swelling up again and it was only getting worse with every step she took and every breath she inhaled. She could hear Tails and Cream screaming after her but she didn't pay any attention. She ducked into the forest and kept running. Finally the pain was too unbearable. She collapsed crying into the grass. It wasn't long before she had passed out and lay there still.

Footsteps sounded in the leaves. A dark figure scooped Amy up and carried her off deeper into the forest, leaving rimed and ringed footsteps behind.

Chapter two: Night Away

When Amy awoke she was in an unfamiliar place. The morning sun had disappeared from the sky, replaced with the slight glimmers of a sunset peaking over the trees. She sat up and finally realized that she was in a large bed covered in red sheets. The room was fairly dark, the only light source coming from the dimming sun outside. She slipped out from under the covers and started exploring. A large painting hanging on the wall in front of her caught her eyes.

A rose. Black petals and green stem, but there was warm red blood dripping from the leaves. It stained the petals as it trickled down the thorn-covered stem. It was so realistic, that Amy couldn't believe it. The strokes weren't noticeable.

Amy turned around to look at the other painting on the opposing wall. It was another rose, only white with a pale pink light emitting from it. She assumed the paintings together meant death and life. But what Amy found strange about the paintings, is that neither one bared a signature.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

Amy gasped and whipped around. As she did so, the sharp pain in her stomach returned and she doubled over on the bed before she got to look at the guy who had spoken to her. Soft footsteps sounded across the floor. A clink on the nightstand reveled to her that something glass was set on it. She looked up.

"You shouldn't be moving quite that quickly. You'll hurt yourself even more."

"Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog nodded as Amy slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

Shadow turned away and walked toward the window. "This is my house."

Amy stared blankly at him. "How did I get here?"

"I was out for a walk," Shadow replied with his velvet voice. "I saw you had passed out and took you back here."

Amy looked down. "Thanks."

They were silent for a while, both trying to gather their thoughts. Amy looked over at the nightstand and saw a glass jar filled with what looked like pink water.

"What's this?"

Shadow turned at her question and followed her gaze.

"It's nothing," he walked over and picked the jar up. "I have to go rinse this out."

Shadow started for the door. Amy hesitated.

"Shadow wait!"

The dark hedgehog turned his hard eyes on her. "Yes?"

Amy's voice froze in her throat. "Never mind."

Shadow nodded and walked out the door. There were so many questions in her head that Amy had to sit down before she fell over again. Why had Shadow saved her? How come he didn't just take her back to his place? Where did he even get the paintings?

A small rumble in the distance caused her to jump. Amy looked out the window and for the first time saw the large gray clouds that were beginning to cover the sun. A storm was rolling in.

_"Just my luck,"_ Amy thought. Thunderstorms and her didn't mix well at all. The loud noise and flashing lights scared her silly. She stood up, holding her stomach, and walked out of the room. She never knew Shadow had such a large house, and way out in the forest no less. Another rumble sounded and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Shadow?" Amy stood in the hallway waiting for Shadow to return.

"Yes?"

Amy jumped and screamed a little. She turned around to see Shadow standing behind her, a clean jar of water in his hand. He chuckled.

"Did I scare you?"

Amy glared at him. "Don't do that!"

Shadow's snickers continued as he walked down the hall. Amy followed.

"So, why did you want me?"

Amy's priority to hide herself was starting to fade. "I don't know."

Shadow glanced back at her briefly before going down the stairs. Amy followed her, her stomach aching with every step she took. The living room was dimly lit by a flickering fire in the fireplace on the wall in front of her. There was an entryway that Amy saw lead into the kitchen, and there was a door that looked like it leads to a basement. Shadow opened the door.

"Don't follow," he said without turning. "I'll be back."

Amy made her way to the couch as she heard the door shut. Another roll of thunder sounded in the air. Amy started counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" and that's when lightning struck. "Only five miles away."

Amy tried to curl up into a ball but found it far to painful to do so. She decided on stretching out on the couch, careful to twist so her stomach wasn't in pain, and buried her face on the arm of the couch.

Shadow had come back up empty handed now. He noticed Amy's trembling position and gently shut the door. He walked over to her and bent down.

"Are you okay?"

Amy's head snapped up. Something sharp stabbed Shadow's heart when he saw the tears that were pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?" when Amy didn't answer him he glanced outside. "Is it the storm?"

Amy hesitated. Did she trust her heart and fears to Shadow?

"Yeah."

Shadow nodded and grinned softly. This was a new grin that Amy had never seen.

"I kind of guessed," he said after a few moments. More lightning and thunder hit the skies. Amy finally couldn't hide it any more. She screamed and buried her head into the arm of the couch again. Shadow was puzzled. Things like this didn't really happen when he was around. He hesitated and then placed his hand onto Amy's back. She jumped at his touch.

"It's okay Amy," he said in a velvet voice. "It can't get you in here."

Amy looked back up at Shadow as he continued.

"You can stay here for the night," Shadow said. "I'll take you home tomorrow. K?"

Amy nodded and before she knew it she was asleep with Shadow stroking her back slowly and softly. For the rest of the night, Shadow didn't leave her side, and every time Amy stirred in her sleep, he rubbed her back slower and more gently until she was still. Feelings that he had only felt once were suddenly returning to him, only they weren't toward that one person. They were toward Amy.

Chapter three: Racing In Time

The rays of the new morning sun danced across Amy's face as she awoke. With a small yawn she rolled over carefully to see Shadow sleeping on the floor beside her. His arm was draped across her left shoulder as his ear twitched in his sleep. She giggled quietly to herself and carefully removed his arm. Amy slipped off the couch, careful to avoid stepping on Shadow, and made her way to the kitchen.

_"I'll make Shadow a nice breakfast,"_ Amy thought when she opened the refrigerator. When she that there was nothing on any of the shelves she closed the door and started pawing through the cupboards, trying to find anything that she could fix for her unlikely hero. All she found were a few cans of beans, and spiders crawling through the shelves. "Eew."

Shadow by this time was starting to wake up. When he noticed that Amy wasn't on the couch he quickly jumped to attention.

"Amy?"

"In the kitchen!"

Shadow rushed in to find that she had just closed the cupboards.

"What are you doing in here?"

Amy blushed slightly. "I was going to make you a breakfast. But, you need to do some shopping."

Some of Shadow's harshness in his eyes faded away. "Oh."

They stood looking at each other for a second before Amy glanced up at the wall. Another large painting sat on the wall; only this one was of a beautiful lake scene. The sun was setting, and the water looked so real that Amy could almost dip her fingers into the water. She scanned the painting for a signature but found non.

"Shadow, the paintings you have are so beautiful!" Amy said stroking the metal frame around the sunset lake. "Where do you get them? They must be really expensive."

Shadow turned around. "That is a secret."

Amy stared at him. "Can't you tell me?"

Shadow was silent for a moment. "No. I should probably take you home now."

Amy hid a small frown and nodded. "I can get home myself."

Shadow glared at her from his shoulder. "I'll take you home."

Amy lost the will to argue. "Okay. If you want to."

The black hedgehog turned abruptly and exited the kitchen. Amy stared at the painting still awestruck by its beauty. Where could he have possibly gotten all of the paintings?

Amy snapped out of her daze and followed Shadow into the living room. A coat rack that she hadn't seen before stood. Shadow was pulling on his long trench coat and he grabbed a motorcycle helmet and turned to her.

"You better wear this," he almost shoved the helmet into her arms.

"Thanks," Amy slipped it over her head and followed Shadow to his motorbike. He got on and started it, then pulled Amy on behind him. The pink hedgehog didn't know where to hold on.

"You can hold onto me," it was as if Shadow had read her mind.

"O- okay," Amy hesitated then slowly wrapped her arms around his chest. The blush from before started returning to her checks.

_"Wow, Shadow's so warm…"_ Amy hid a smile. Shadow glanced back once before putting the bike in gear and rolling out of the driveway and into the woods. Trees were blurring past them as Shadow entered the highway and made his way to the city. Amy had never ridden a motorcycle before, and she felt awkward and funny holding onto this unlikely hero, but at the same time a huge thrill reached her mind and body. She almost felt… safe.

Without warning, the bridge they were riding on suddenly unlatched and started to rise. A huge ferry was sailing underneath the drawbridge. Amy's eyes went wide.

"Shadow, watch out!"

Shadow looked around for a place to stop, but he found non. It was too late.

"Hang on!" Shadow revved the bike. What was going to happen scared Amy. She buried her helmet-covered face into Shadow's warm fir. Faster and faster they went, gaining speed.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing!?"

Shadow didn't answer as they neared the top. The bridge was almost at a ninety-degree angle when Amy felt the tires lift off of the ground. They were suspended into midair. Amy felt herself rising up and gripped Shadow tighter.

Shadow watched, as the bridge was now at it's full extent. The pure realization of what was going to happen hit him. The front tire hit the edge of the bridge, but that's all that hit. In one quick move, Shadow grabbed Amy's arm and propelled them upward. With another swift motion the raven black hedgehog shifted a screaming Amy into his arms as he landed on the edge of the bridge. Shadow looked back down and watched his bike fall and splash into a watery death. He sighed silently and turned to Amy, who was pushing the helmet off of her head.

"Are you hurt?"

Amy shook her head as she held the helmet. "How are we getting down?"

Without warning, the gears in the bridge started moving again. They were going down. As the bridge lowered, the edges became steeper and steeper. Shadow reacted again and jumped. Before his pink counterpart was even aware of what was happening, he was skating down the side of the bridge. Amy knew in her mind that she should be screaming but she didn't. She knew she should feel afraid, but she felt secure, and she was even having fun. As they neared the bottom Shadow jumped outward and landed on his feet to a stop. They rushed to the sidewalk where Shadow set Amy down. They both stared as the bridge fell back into place.

"Thank you," Amy handed Shadow's helmet to the black hedgehog. She frowned had his cold glare. "I'm sorry about your bike Shadow."

"It's nothing," Shadow's voice was cold and harsh. "I can get another one easily."

Amy brought the helmet closer to her when Shadow didn't turn to get it.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Amy sighed and followed the black hedgehog. She was starting to think that there was more to Shadow that he didn't allow anyone to see. And she was becoming more and more curious to what that part may be.

Chapter four: We Meet Again

Amy stared up at the place Shadow had just brought her to.

"Shadow, where are we going?"

The ebony hedgehog didn't answer but lead her inside. The café they had just entered looked like something out of an eighties movie. Shadow lead Amy to a booth and nodded.

"Sit."

Amy obeyed his orders and sat down. Shadow sat across from her and took of his coat. Two menus were sitting on the table ready to be read. The onyx hedgehog handed one to Amy.

"Get what ever you want," he said in a harsh voice. "You look like you're low on energy."

Amy took a look at the menu. Sodas, ice cream floats, meals, and most things you would find at a café like this.

"What can I get you two?" a fox in a pink dress and white apron came over to them.

"I'll take a diet coke, and a burger," Shadow said softly. "Amy?"

"I'll just have the same."

"Comin' right up!" she disappeared behind the bar. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"I tell you that you can have what ever you want, and you pick that?"

Amy blushed slightly. "I've never been here before."

Shadow nodded. "It's a quiet place where people can think and relax."

Amy nodded and slumped in her seat. When their drinks came out Amy looked at Shadow.

"Shadow why are you being so nice to me?"

His ruby eyes flashed up to her face and seemed to pierce through her. Amy wished she had never asked that question. "Why do you ask that?"

Amy gulped. "Well, you just seem so… so…,"Amy was struggling to find the right words. "Distant from everyone else. Why are you helping me now?"

Shadow glanced at the floor briefly before looking at Amy and saying, "I don't need a reason. I'm not as distant as people may think. I just hang around with a different crowd," he took a sip of his soda. "I haven't had much reason to hang around the faker and his friends."

"They why are you hanging around me?"

"Because he hurt you."

Amy stared at him. "Hang on a second. I never told you that he-,"

"I was watching the whole thing," Shadow sighed. "I was walking on my way home when I saw what he did. Who couldn't have seen him with the entire racket he was causing. I followed you when you got up and when I saw you at the swings with Tails and Cream, I thought you were okay. But I guess I was wrong.

"I continued on my way home but when I heard Tails shout your name and holler for you to come back I knew something was wrong. I followed your tracks left in the mud and I found you, passed out. As I was carrying you to my house, I noticed that the wound started bleeding. I took care of it without looking at anything, don't worry. But what that faker did pissed me off. I didn't want you leaving for the rest of the night until I was sure that he wasn't going to hurt you again."

Amy didn't know where to look, so she kept her gaze on Shadow's eyes. His eyes showed a new emotion… passion. The look seemed almost dazed.

"Here you are!" the fox held to plates of food and set them in front of Shadow and Amy, snapping the look away from the ebony hedgehog's eyes and waking Amy from her stare.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

They started eating in silence. Amy was a little shaky from the conversation they had just held. What was really going on inside of Shadow's mind? Did he just want her to be a friend or did he… like her?

"Amy!"

Amy jumped at her name being called. Someone skidded to a halt in front of the table.

"Sonic?" Amy started shivering and could barely breath.

"Amy," Sonic panted. "Look Amy, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to really hurt you!"

Amy couldn't breath. Before anyone else had a chance to blink Shadow was on his feet and standing between Amy and Sonic.

"You've got a lot of nerve to even think that you could come back here and even expect forgiveness for what you did to her."

Sonic held up his hands. "I know I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry."

"For kicking her?" Shadow was close to growling. "You caused her to bleed Sonic."

"Look, I only wanted to say that I was sorry and-"

"Sonic? Are we leaving?"

Amy looked past the two hedgehogs and saw Sally holding Sonic's arm.

"This is her!" It wasn't a question. Shadow was now yelling. "How can you even think of apologizing to Amy bringing her along?! You bastard!"

"I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" Sonic yelled back. "I just got the first chance!"

"You should've waited," Shadow said. "You should've waited until you weren't with Sally!"

Sonic threw a punch that landed in Shadow's mouth. Shadow was thrown back into the table and his lunch spilled onto his head. Blood was now leaking from the corner of his mouth as Shadow kicked Sonic back. Sonic landed on the bar, shattering glasses and wine bottles as he slid. When Sonic got back up and started to spin dash, he rammed into something much harder. When Sonic regained his thoughts, he looked up to see that Amy had stuck her Piko-piko hammer out in front of her and Shadow.

"Amy…"

"You listen to me Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy screamed. "I think it's time that you leave **me** alone."

Sonic stared at her. "But-."

"But nothing!" Amy yelled. With a snap of her fingers her Piko-piko hammer disappeared. She grabbed Shadow's arm and helped him slowly up. Shadow grunted as he shook his lunch off his head. Amy never let go of Shadow's arm as she turned tail and escorted Shadow out of the café. Shadow was still dazed from his hit that he received. He was just barely able to see where he was going. But there was one thing that was clear to him. Amy had saved him in the fight.

Chapter five: Painting Love

The only place Amy could think of to take Shadow was back to his place. She walked the miles with him, supporting his body with hers the whole way. She was so angry with Sonic at this point that she didn't care about the weird stares that people were giving her as she stormed down the street and into the woods again.

"Amy slow down," Shadow murmured. He felt very dizzy and he felt his consciousness slipping away from him quickly.

"Just leave it to me!" Amy managed to open the door and lay Shadow down on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel and wet it with cold water. When she returned, Shadow was staring at the empty fireplace. Amy started gently wiping the dried blood away. Shadow glanced at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up, what's it look like I'm doing?"

Shadow barely blinked at Amy's bitterness. Even though he hated to admit it, the gentle strokes of Amy's hand felt nice agents his slowly swelling lip. He closed his eyes, both in frustration and pleasure. Of course the only thing to eat in the house were beans, and he wasn't sure that Amy would like them.

"I just remembered," Shadow opened his eyes again.

"Food supply? I'll run back to my house and get something for us to eat, that is, if I'm still welcome here."

Shadow stared at Amy as her furry-filled eyes slowly turned gentle again. "Thanks."

Amy nodded and said, "Hold this in place until I get back."

Shadow blinked and pressed the towel to his face. "Maybe I should go with you. Just in case."

Amy smiled. "You've been so nice to me Shadow," she said with her small blush returning to her cheeks. "It's my turn. And besides, I need to change."

The pink hedgehog exited without looking back at Shadow. Shadow quickly became bored and sat up. When his head started to swim again he laid his head back. The throbbing pain in his lip slowly started to die away. Shadow looked back at the door where Amy had left. He smiled to himself.

_"You are always welcome here Amy"_

Amy was at her place again. She had packed a backpack of pajamas and new cloths. She was planning to take another night and stay with Shadow. She also had a basket full of sandwich supplies and desserts that she had prepared herself. After changing into a pair of simple work pants and a white t-shirt, she grabbed her things and her coat and started heading back over to Shadow's. She was surprised how empty the streets seemed tonight. There were almost no people walking along side the streets. Amy looked into one of the dinners she passed. There was Cream's mother Vanilla and Vector. They were enjoying a wonderful dinner and laughing. Amy walked on and headed toward the park. She would find Shadow's a lot quicker than if she tried to go over the bridge again.

After about a half an hour, Shadow heard the door open from upstairs. He quickly put down the brush in his hand replaced it with a jar. With a quick smile at his work he made his way upstairs. As he opened the door Amy was staring at him.

"You really should stay still."

"I'm fine Amy," Shadow said. "Thank you for you concern though."

Amy nodded and set her basket onto the table. "I brought things for sandwiches, a few chips and I was sure that those beans would go good with tonight's supper. What do you think?"

"It's what ever you want."

Amy turned at Shadow's passionate voice.

"Shadow?"

Shadow shut the door and set down the glass of green water in his hands on the counter.

"Why do you always have those jars of wat-,"

"I paint them."

Amy stared into Shadow's ruby-colored eyes.

"What?"

Shadow took a couple steps closer to her. "I painted the roses in my room, and the sunset in here."

Amy gasped.

"You sound shocked."

"I didn't take you for the painting type."

Shadow chuckled. "It's one way to relive the stress that I have had on my for a while my Rose."

Amy stared at him. "You just said…"

"I know," Shadow smiled. "Come with me, I want to show you something that I did."

Shadow held out a hand to Amy. Amy blushed and took it gently as Shadow wrapped his warm fingers into hers.

"Shadow I-,"

Shadow put a finger to her lips. "Come."

Amy nodded as Shadow opened the basement door and turned on the light. As they walked downstairs, Amy found herself surrounded by boxes and crates. But in the corner of the large basement stood what looked like a homemade art studio. There was a painting hidden by a large cloth.

"Shadow…"

Shadow looked at her. "What I am about to show you is secret," he said. "But I know you can keep any of my secrets, correct?"

"Yes but-,"

Shadow placed his hands on her shoulders. "Amy, from the moment that we met, I've loved you."

Amy's eyes went wide.

"Most of my stress came from the way that faker treats you," his voice took a slight edge to it. "I was waiting for the day that he would slip up. I wanted you to see that there was someone out there who truly cared for you. And I hope this proves it my Rose."

He let go of Amy and pulled back the blanket. Amy gasped.

There she was. Put on the canvas with just as much detail as a photograph. Amy was barely breathing as she took a step closer to look at it. Her fur was perfect in the masterpiece, and her dress looked like it was as silky as it always felt. And her eyes! The multiple colors of green in them that made them their true color! Amy's eyes traveled down the painting and for the first time she saw what was held in the hands of her two-dimensional self. A rose, neither black nor white. It was red. The petals were placed perfectly, and the stem had been dethroned. She turned back to Shadow and saw the blush, now burning furiously on his face.

"Shadow it's so beautiful!" Amy gasped. "But, why?"

Shadow looked at the ground before turning back to Amy. "You are my inspiration for everything Amy."

Amy stared at him. "The roses in your room…?"

"The black is the times you've been hurt," Shadow frowned. His grin grew again. "But the white shows the things about you that shine through."

"The sunset?"

"I tried to find something that would represent your beauty," Shadow said. "But even that can't compare."

Amy took a step closer to Shadow. He took her in his arms and held her close to his body.

"I love you my Rose."

Amy looked back at him. "I love you to."

Shadow smiled as Amy's blush grew more. Their faces touched and their lips connected. Amy's arms found their way around Shadow's neck as the kissing continued. Amy felt Shadow's tongue, gently licking her lips, asking for entrance. Her tongue did the same as they continued to make out in Shadow's basement.

After fifteen minutes they broke apart, panting and blushing heavily.

"So," Amy said trying to break the silence. "How about those sandwiches?"

Shadow chuckled and kissed Amy again. "What ever you desire my Rose."


End file.
